Marigold
by get.fuzzy
Summary: (ShikaIno) Ino wants to go to a dance with a date, and the perfect guy is Shikamaru. But wait, there's something standing in the way: Ino already has a boyfriend. BAD SUMMARY!


**Marigold**

"words words words" – talking

_Words words words_ – thinking

**INTRO.**

"Ne Shikamaru. Onegai!" Ino wailed, her hands not letting go of him.

"No, it's too troublesome. Why don't you go with Rinji?"

"I told you! He's out of town on a mission. He told me to find someone to go to Naruto's party with!"

"It's stupid… and troublesome," Shikamaru said, choosing not to go with her. Besides, what's in it for him?

"Please! I am begging you You're my only guy friend who's single! Ne, Shikamaru?"

"If we're gonna be dates, why are you coming to a friend? Go to some random guy, date him once, and ditch him."

"I can't do that! That's too mean!"

"And it's perfectly okay to do it to a single guy friend. Why do you need a date anyway? Go by yourself," Shikamaru said. "I'm going alone and so are bunch of other people."

"It's because you're going alone. I'm going alone, you're going alone, so we should go together. Besides, not having a date for these kinds of things is called uncool. So, PLEASE?" Ino begged, gave him the sad puppy eyes, the I'm-gonna-stick-to-you-til-you-say-yes, and more.

Finally, Shikamaru turned away from her and sighed. "Fine. What time should I pick you up?" Although he said it rather reluctantly, he could not help but blush and he felt pretty good.

From behind, Ino jumped to cling onto him. "Oh my gosh, thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"(cough) Ino, get off of me. I can't breath," Shikamaru barely made out.

"Hai" Ino said, smiling.

"So, erm.. when is the thing?"

"This Friday at 7 PM" Ino said, still noticeably psyched out.

"So, 6:30 is okay?"

"Yeap!" Ino said, still smiling and still psyched out. She turned and started to run. Then she stopped and turned around.

"SHIKAMARU! If you come in jeans, I'll kill you!" Then she continued to run home.

Shikamaru sweatdropped. (A/N: So did I)

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

CH. 1

"Hah! Everyone's gonna flip out when they see me in this awesome dress" Ino sang as she put finishing touches on her face.

She just recently got a glittering red dress, in which she thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was dying to wear it to somewhere and this Christmas party of Naruto's was the perfect place and time! The shade of red perfectly matched Ino's strawberry blond hair color and it perfectly enveloped her bodily physique. Honestly, it wasn't anything fancy, just a dress down to her ankle with a slit down a side, up to her mid-thigh. On the shoulders were two skimpy laces that went around her neck, into a knot, holding the otherwise known as a piece of glittering cloth in place on her body. Sometimes, simplicity was the best beauty of all.

"I'll bet that I'll be the best looking and the best dressed! Too bad Rinji-kun isn't gonna be there… Oh well, lucky for Shikamaru He gets to be my date!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Still unfinished with her makeup, she shouted, "Shikmaru! Come in, the door's open!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Shikamaru heard Ino and came into her living room. Although she was only 16 years old, Ino was highly independent and moved on only a year ago. He sat on the couch. The living room was filled with decors and pictures. He decided to look around.

There was a picture of team 10 when they were first Genins and few pictures of childhood memories. Shikamaru chuckled when he saw a picture of him scowling heavily when he first lost to Asuma in Shougi. Asuma had gotten Ino to practically give him a lap dance just to win a single game. That day was one of the most troublesome days of Shikamaru's entire life. Asuma knew that Shikamaru liked Ino and what Shikamaru confided in him, Asuma used against him. He went through more pictures scattered around the desk and on the piano, and realized that most of them had Rinji in them.

Has it really been two years? Rinji and Ino started going out after that time. Rinji moved to Konoha around 3 years ago. He was an outstanding ninja, at that time a Chuunin. He was from a powerful clan, and he was, in fact, from the main family. He was, therefore, rich. And he was very good looking. To top Uchiha Sasuke off, who Ino's been chasing for numerous years, Rinji was actually kind and loving. He was smart and understood people's emotions. He knew how to love and be polite, he knew how to be mature, he knew how to care, and worst of all, he was a good man. How would Shikamaru compare to that?

"Shikamaru?" Ino called out, coming out of her room.

Quickly, he turned around, as if he was ashamed to be looking at pictures of Rinji. "Hmm?" He saw her then. _Wow, she's beautiful. _He just stared at her.

"Let's go," Ino said.

"Huh? Oh. Yea, let's go," Shikamaru said, reluctantly forcing his mind out of a state of reverie. "Oh, yea. These are for you."

"Yellow marigolds. You know what they mean?"

"Not really," Shikamaru replied rather flatly.

"Marigolds in general stand for true love. Usually people think that roses represent true love but not really. They represent lust. Or rather, love that lusts. Like, a dimmed, sexy dressy, butterfly kissy kinda mood. But marigolds are the kind of love that makes you smile one Sunday morning after you've hung all your laundry because you're just truly happy about your life. Because you've found someone to go back into your house with and spend the entire afternoon together, doing just nothing. And yellow means eternal. I mean, those kinds of love usually does last forever, but things happen, but yellow promises, almost ensures liability of eternity," Ino explained. When she looked at Shikamaru, he looked as if he's been stabbed. Deciding that that certain facial expression wasn't a good thing, she sheepishly laughed and said, "Oh, what am I saying; let's just go."

And linking to Shikamaru's arm, she dragged him out of the house.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_Figures that Naruto didn't plan anything. Figures that Naruto thought that people would solely enjoy dancing. Figures that he's only serving Ramen in ridiculously expensive cups. Whatever. People are dancing and anything else is way too troublesome for me._ Shikamaru thought. Ino was dancing with her girlfriends and Shikamaru was drinking punch. Yes, punch. Punch is good.

"Shikamaru" Ino said, appearing out of no where.

"What," Shikamaru said. It had no flexions of an inquiry, but a rather dry statement. He knew what was coming. She wanted to dance. Every one of her friends was out there with their dates and Ino loves dancing. He's not dancing, despite what Ino does or how she begs.

"Let's dance,"

"No. I don't like dancing. I came as your date, so you should be happy with that," Shikamaru said.

"Still. What's the point of coming if you're not gonna dance?" Ino tried to reason.

"Because it's uncool for you to not have a date,"

"It's also uncool for me to not dance with my date," Ino countered.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

Ino leaned into Shikamaru. She traced her finger down his neck and whispered, "Please?" _This always works on Shikamaru. _

She heard him draw in a sharp breath and she knew her victory was soon to be.

"Ne? Shikamaru?"

"Ugh… fine," Shikamaru said. "Just one dance?"

"Okay!" Ino said, quickly dragging Shikamaru to the dance floor.

Ino put her arms around Shikamaru's neck. Awkwardly, Shikamaru put his arms around her waist, but just barely. Smiling, Ino leaned in a bit more, making Shikamaru feel a bit uncomfortable. He's never been so close to a girl before. Not knowing what to do, he just decided to follow Ino's lead.

Actually, it was kind of nice. He closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the dance. As the song approached the end, both of them became comfortable with each other's presence and Ino leaned all the way in. She decided to rest her head on his shoulder and Shikamaru wrapped his arms a bit more around her waist. They danced in silence. The song had ended, followed by another song, and another. Many songs have passed by and Shikamaru and Ino were wrapped in their own worlds.

"You look nice today," Shikamaru told Ino.

"Really," Ino almost asked.

"Yea… and smell nice," Shikamaru said, drawing in Ino's scent.

"You look nice in tux too. Never thought you can actually look like that," Ino said, a smile forming at her lips.

"Ha. Thanks," Shikamaru said, still continuing to dance with Ino.

Shikamaru thought about how much he wanted to be with Ino right now. He wanted to kiss her so badly. It was a rather sudden urge, but he really wanted it. He wanted to hold her and tell her how he really felt. Cliché. But he couldn't. Not only can't he compare with Rinji, he wasn't the type to go out of his way to get a girl. What about the endless mutters of how troublesome girls were and how he was never gonna understand them and how many times he told Ino that she's never gonna find a partner? Even if he put his ego down, what was gonna do? Barge in a perfectly well-going relationship with only the best looking couple in the entire Konoha and expect her to hop onto Shikamaru's lap?

_NOT GONNA HAPPEN_. Shikamaru thought to himself. Sighing in hopelessness, he just buried himself further into Ino's embrace.

As the last song approached, Ino gently lifted her face to meet his gaze. _Sparkly lips… I never noticed that before. _Shikamaru thought. Yes, Ino's been going out with Rinji for two years now. Every time that he saw her, she was always with Rinji. He was her everything and whatever Rinji was doing, it seemed to be keeping Ino happy. Shikamaru was satisfied with that: if Ino was happy, he thought he could live with that. Until now.

It was so hard for him; to hold Ino in his very arms and not be able to tell her how he feels. For once, he wanted happiness for himself. Whatever happens afterwards, he'll worry about it later.

He leaned in. There was hesitation in her eyes. He, too, felt very hesitant. He's never kissed a girl before; Ino probably has done much more things with Rinji. He closed his eyes. Leaning a bit more, he felt his lips graze against hers. Sweet… He drew back. No, he couldn't do this. What if they never talked again because it just became too awkward? Things could be disastrous after this. _Oh, hell with it._ He kissed her.

The worlds revolving around them stopped and it was just the two of them, alone, alive, that night, at that place. Shikamaru…. He wanted it so much and he got it. It felt so right, it felt so amazing, and Shikamaru knew his heart was all hers. His heart, it was all hers. He, who told people over and over again that women were too troublesome and annoying, that Ino was most troublesome of them all, that if he were to marry, he'd marry a very plain woman, fell in love with the very girl he pushed away. The sweet, chaste kiss deepened into a more passionate kiss. Shikamaru's hand traced the edges of her dress around her back and the other caressed her arm. Running out of air, they broke apart. The taste lingered even after they broke apart.

Shikamaru looked longingly into her eyes even after, wishing that she'd realize how much he loves her. He wanted to tell her so much, to show her. He opened his mouth, to explain his feelings and his previous action, perhaps as means of justification; no matter what, she was still someone else's.

Suddenly, Ino cried into Shikamaru's chest and Shikamaru understood. Kisses are a big thing to girls and he stole her kiss when she didn't have feelings for him. Besides, this troublesome girl cries all the time, even for small things like stepping on and killing a bug on her path.

"Ino, it's okay. You don't have to cry," Shikamaru tried to tell her. She kept on crying. "I.. it's true that I have feelings for you, feelings that I haven't acknowledged for a long time. I mean, now we can't do anything. You're with Rinji and you're happy with him. Friends could go on dates and friends could kiss, right? So stop being so troublesome, ne, Ino?"

"Rinji-kun and I broke up," Ino said, sound stifled against Shikamaru's chest. People were staring at them. The last song of the night has already ended and people were starting to leave. He was honestly curious as to what happened. Was it appropriate to inquire about it?

"Err.. Ino, let's go somewhere else," Shikamaru said.

"Ie," Ino said. "It's okay. Let's just go home."

"Then we can talk on the way. I'll walk you home."

Taking her face out into visibility, she smiled.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Walking out, they said their farewells to their friends and Naruto, who was totally hyped about his party. He thought that it was just so great and throwing a party this great should make him the Hokage. They laughed at Naruto and it lifted the mood a bit.

They walked in silence for awhile.

"So.. do you know why he broke up with you?"

"Huh?"

"Rinji, I mean."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just kinda sleepy. Eto…Why did he break up with me…" She yawned.

"Ino, if you want, I'll carry you home and you can sleep," Shikamaru offered. After the kiss, he was in the mood to carry her.

"Mmm… okay," and she climbed onto Shikamaru.

_She's heavy… stupid girl, should go on a diet._ Her breath slowed down to a steady pace and Shikamaru figured that she fell asleep. Shikamaru's sense became fully aware of everything bestowed on him: her touch, her weight pressing her body down on him, her breaths let onto his neck, her hands just barely touching his chest…. His testerones also kicked into play as he realized that against back rests her breasts and her opened legs, and under her palms are her exposed upper thigh. _May be this wasn't such a good idea… _

"He.." Ino said. The rest was buried and lost as an inaudible mutter.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru asked.

"He.. He said that he doesn't have feelings for me anymore. And he said that the same goes for the vice versa."

There was silence. A spark of hope lit into Shikamaru's heart but Shikamaru quickly dismissed it for he knew that one of the prettiest girls of Konoha was never going to play in Shikamaru's league.

"And… I think it might be true. I don't think I was in love with him. It was more.. obligated now that I was going was him. I mean, I _am_ sad, but hey, I cry about everything, ne, Shikamaru?" Ino said, quietly laughing at herself. "I don't know what to think or feel anymore."

"What's there to think about?"

"I don't know… Like, the kiss from before."

Shikamaru flinched a bit. _I was hoping she'd just forget about the whole thing. Now she's gonna bug me about it and be all troublesome and I'm gonna have to explain myself and it'll get awkward between us and it was a bad idea…I should've calculated everything before I kissed her. Wait, it wouldn't have helped at all because I didn't know that she already broke up with him. That would've been a huge factor.. wait, what am I thinking._

"Whatever I shared with Rinji-kun felt different from the kiss. Promise to not laugh?"

"Sure."

"It felt.. like we were meant to be," she said. Immediately after she finished the sentence, she laughed. Then her laughter subdued. _May be it's love… _"Yea, you're probably thinking _troublesome girl and stupid stars and fate._ But I'm not being prissy and all; I really mean it. It's weird even for me."

Shikamaru didn't know how to respond. This was his chance to tell her how he feels. Inside his head, he conjured at least a hundred ways to start the confession but none of them seemed right. _Damn, I want her to know how I feel. If not now, I'd probably not get another chance for long time. Think, Shikamaru, think! Ino, I love.. no, that's gay. You know, the kiss was, for me.. no, that's gay, too. Yeap, it's weird for me, too, but I feel like we should be togeth.. GAWDS, I'm thinking like Rock Lee. Calm down, Shikamaru. Think of something, come on!_

"Shikamaru, promise not to laugh again?" Ino said, interrupting his thought.

"Sure," Shikamaru said, desperately hoping that this would provide a better way for Shikamaru to tell her.

"I think… I think I love you, Shikamaru," Ino said, cramming her face into his shoulder.

Shikamaru didn't know what do say. He stopped walking and his train of thoughts ceased to function. All this time he wanted so much for them to share those words together and when least expected, they came.

"Ino, promise not to laugh?"

"Hmm? Yea," Ino said.

"I think that I love you, too, Ino."

_Fin_


End file.
